Avengers newbie
by anime18lovergirl
Summary: Alexia is an all time 18 year old. She loves to rock out and act out. But to her most...up most dislike she is sent to the avengers for help. Help from Bruce banner to keep relaxed. To keep cool under pressure. She of course hates this! What young adult wouldn't hate being treatedMust she try this new idea or just act out .
1. Chapter 1

Avengers newbie

Chapter one

Now some of you may think this story will be about this mutant girl called Jubilation Lee its not. I just used her picture she is no way related to this story. If you don't know what i'm taking about its okay but if you do well there.

Also this story has action lots of it and some love. Not much but some.

Alexia sat on the Sofia. Her arms crossed and legs spread out. A firm frown planted on her lips as she watched what was happening. A man with a dench coat stood in the middle of her living room. Her parents stood up .

"

"Thanks for coming ." Came her father with a smile. She watched as he shaked his hand. "Your welcome but lets get down to business ." He said as he sat down on the other Sofia in front of her parents.

Alexia tighten her hands around her arms trying to keep calm. Trying not to act out right now! "Yes um this is my wife Jessica and um my daughter over there alexia. " came her father fast. Fury looked to her with his one eye. "So can't keep relaxed?" He asked.

Alexia nearly exploded on this guy but she just kept quiet. Her face only showing her feelings. "Yes your angry and can't keep it in now can you?" He asked as he touched his chin.

Alexia held tighter to her arms her finger nails digging into her arms. Was this guy mocking her. "Well um sir please don't do that." Came her mother softly. Alexia looked from them to the side.

"Tell me why come to us. Why not to the people who deal with the mutants?" He asked eyeing her father. Her father chuckled. "Well we did but alexia kept on running away from them. Even wolverine called it quits." Came her father with a sigh.

Her mother grabbed his hand. "Yes and when she's angry she ..she can get sparky." She said as she through a glance to alexia who was still looking to the side.

"I was ... We were hoping you can take our daughter to Bruce banners. We've seen how he acts. He's controlled his rage and his state of mind when he's the hulk. So please help my daughter our only child." Her father preached out. He looked to the floor. Alexia looked back to her father. His shoulders where shaking slightly.

"We don't want her to be like my brother. The living laser." He softly said. Her mother stroked his shoulder to keep him from crying to stay calm.

Alexia felt her angry and rage go away quickly as it first appeared. "I can't say yes its""-but" fury held up a hand to make him go silent. Fury let his hand go down slowly back to his side. "Like I was saying I can't say yes because it all depends on the hulk." He said.

Her father opened his mouth slightly but he closed it back. "Yes I understand please tell me soon the answer." He said calmly.

Alexia watched as fury and her family said their goodbyes .

She let her iron grip go and relaxed at her eyes locked on to her parents who were starring at her. They stayed like that for a while.

"I know what your -" "I can't believe your sending me away again. And to the avengers at that who the hell or what the hell is that. " She said as she stood up slowly throwing her hands up.

Her father sighed and pulled a hand through his hair. "I'm only looking after you. Me and you mother want whats bests for you alexia nothing else." He said calmly. Alexia watched her father turn from her.

"So please don't run away again dear." Came her mother. Alexia turned her back from them. She crossed her arms. "I can't promise that." She said back.

She waited for a response back but all she was answered with was a shuffling of feet and steps away from her.

Alexia felt angry start to build up inside of her. She closed her eyes tightly and gripped her arms hard. She can't let go. Don't get angry. Don't get angry!

The feeling slowly went away. instead leaving her with guilt and a big huge hole in her heart.

Alexia looked back over her shoulder to the spot her parents were at. She felt tears start to build up in her eyes. Why was she born like this? Why?

She blinked the tears back and uncrossed her arms. She needs to prove everyone wrong. She can keep cool.

ARRRGH! HULK IS HERE!

To soon?i think not! See you next chapter! Hopefully!plus fav and follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is much more. And longer chapter in where Alexia meets the avengers...

Alexia felt the house shake. Her hands went out infront of her as she fell. She caught herself quickly jumping back up. She turned to the door as yet another roar came out.

Alexia ran towards the front door. "Alexia stay inside!" Came her father. She stopped at the door and looked to him. She stuck her hand into her skirt pocket pulling out black gloves.

"Sorry pops but some crazy ass monster is outside." She said as she slipped them on earning crackles and pops. Her whole body was getting pumped up for this.

She looked at her parents then turned from them. "No alexia please!" Yelled her mother. Alexia ran to the door and opened it running outside. She stopped at the porches end where the stairs were.

A green thing stood right smack in the middle of the street. People were running around like headless chickens. Screaming more when the green thing roared.

Alexia felt her bad ass act crumbling right now. The wall of badass was falling. She wanted to go back inside and stay starring at something else.

Instead she clenched her fists and released her mutant power at once. At once right now it was right to let go. She felt the air around her start to crackle up around her.

If you were a on looker you would see a girl no... A young woman standing there with sparks going around her body. And you would see in her hands small colorful balls floated around them.

Alexia smiled lightly she looked to her covered up hands. It felt nice letting it out once in a while. She looked to the bulky green man. "I don't know who you are but I'm taking you down!" She yelled to him.

The green thing brought its hands to its chest and pounded on it. "Hulk will see!" It roared out. Then it started toward her fast. She had to run away from here there too many people and her parents were there.

She jumped up as he through a fist. She ran up his arm and when at his shoulder she jumped off. Thank god wolverine taught her how to fight and stuff. She started to run away from the green guy.

"Hey follow me you green dipshit!" She yelled over her shoulder.

The "hulk" answered with a roar. "Alexia no please god no!" Came a yell. But she kept running dodging people who were now frozen in shock.

"Come on people wake up and run!" She yelled as she jumped over a trash can. Then she halted and turned quickly around hands in fists. Hulk was a bit away but that's all she needed.

"Please let this work." She said softly as she stood tall.

Then she let her fingers stretch out. She could feel the crackling start to build up fast. "Come on work!" She said fast. The hulk was just meters away. She throw her arm out. A tiny blue orb came out of her hand going toward the hulk.

It hit but just fizzed. He roared again but this time he was closer. Alexia swallowed. She could die today! She...could...die...TODAY. She started to throw her hands out fast . Sending different colors of the orbs at him but it only fizzed. She grow angry. Why wasn't it working! It should.

Then the thing called hulk throw a fist at alexia who dodged it fast. It roared out. "Stay still girl!" It yelled as it went to grab her legs. She hoisted them to her chest doing a cannon ball to the floor. In which she landed gracefully.

But at that the hulk got her anyways by her arm. Alexia felt a big tug at her arm and looked to it. The hulk throw her up. She felt her whole world turn upside down. Literally upside down.

He had her by her ankle. "You shoot balls at hulk! Make hulk mad!" He yelled at her. She did the only thing she thought of. "AHHHHHHH!"

She kept it going her yelling out for her life. Intell a green hand ingulfed her head with his hand. She could only whimper as hulk tighten his grip. She started to feel rage growing for some reason.

Right in her chest. She was mad that she was going to die. She was mad that this thing shut her up and that she left without saying goodbye to her mom and dad...

Something snapped in her. It was a quick but all of her rage fired up and burst out. The hulk let alexia go. His hand was slizzing from the heat wave.

Alexia was just there. The gravity gone as she just floated there. Her body was surrounded by orbs of different color. She went down slowly to the ground her feet touching the floor gracefully.

"Your going down!" She yelled out. She through up her fists at the hulk in angry and went at him. The said green monster just stood there.

Alexia hit him in the chest sending a wave of orbs at him. He went backwards. She smirked. "Ha you idiot I-" her orbs expanded to huge beach balls. She looked around fast to her hands and around herself. They were getting larger as she glanced around again.

"Oh no their out of control!" She yelped. She raised her arm up and waved her hand around trying to pop the suckers but instead it created more. She could feel the air around her start to get heavy and build up with sparks and popping sounds.

She felt a hand grab her shoulder tightly and pulled her out of the orbs that were beginning to surround her. She thrusted her arms out and tried wiggling out of this grasp. Who the hell was that!

"Hey relax kid!" Came a voice. Alexia continued to wiggle at this grasp. She wasn't going down with out a fight. The person who held her turned her around quickly to them. She was starring at a guy with purple all over clothing.

"Will you stop right now kid!" He said gripping tightly into her shoulders. Alexia slapped his hands away. He recoiled back as fresh wave of sparks hit him. "Don't touch me or tell me what to do!" She yelled back her angry rising back up.

She felt her orbs come to her like a magnet. The man stood back up and reached for something behind him. "Please relax kid I don't want to do this to you." He explained standing up with a bow in his hand.

Alexia waved her hand away from the guy. The orbs disappeared a bit. "I just can't their out of control!" She yelled to the archer.

The guy touched his ear fast. "She's not stable fury." He said fast. Alexia felt another burst of sparks go from her. That hurt alittle. "Oh that hurt a bit." She said. Then she felt something grab her ankle.

"Wow!" She breathed out as it the thing that grabbed her lifted her up. "Hey guy help out!" She yelled toward the archer.

...

...

... ... ...

... ... ...

...here hope you like this chapter...


End file.
